codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Final Warfare
''Call of Duty: Final Warfare ''is a first-person-shooter video game. It is the fourth and final installment in the Modern Warfare series. Single Player In 1999, Captain John Price was part of an operation to assassinate a terrorist in Austria. The mission went awry and innocent people were killed. 19 years later, Price is jailed after accidentally injuring the French President during a mission. Months pass until the prison is suddenly bombed, allowing Price to escape. Now Price must find out who bombed the place and why they did it, as he delves into the darkest parts of his past. Plot Prologue A New Day - 'September 18th, 1978, It's John Price's first day at the S.A.S. His skills are tested throguh target training and obstacle courses. '''Prize Of The Decade - '''June 25th, 1988, Ten years laters, Price has become a highly skilled S.A.S. solider. An unknown S.A.S. soldier has been captured by terrorist Valentino Janosi and is being taken hostage in Janosi's underground mine. Price and numerous other members attack the base. Janosi has escaped but they find the soldier tied up to a bomb in Janosi's office. Price quickly unties the soldier as he and the S.A.S. escape just in time. Suddenly, the entire mine starts to crumble, causing a nearby river to flood the place. Price calls for extraction via helicopter. However, they can't find the chopper so decide to swim for safety. Most of the men make it out of the mine into the drained river, including Price and the soldier. "Thank you.", the soldier says, "Name's Callum MacMillan." Sometime between 1988 and 1999, Janosi goes into hiding. '''Bad Day Out - '''December 26th, 1999, Price, MacMillan and Lt. Michael Rawlington are sent to Eastern Austria to assassinate Janosi after recieving intel on his location. After searching his recently constructed base, they finally find him when they are surprised to learn that Janosi knew they were coming and Janosi, as a way to threaten them, took Rawlington's family hostage. Shocked, Rawlington tries to save his family but Janosi detonates a bomb, killing himself with Rawlington and his family. Price and MacMillan survive and leave the area. Act 1 '''Sir Price - '''January 18th, 2018, Price has been knighted for his efforts during World War Three and the death of Vladimir Makarov. He and Nikolai recieve intel of an assassin named Kalman Szathmar, who is attempting to start a war by assassinating the French President at a meeting in Paris. He is disguised as one of the bodyguards at the meeting. Price tries to snipe him, but Kalman spots him and escapes. After a firefight, Price mistakes the French President for Kalman and shoots him, severley wounding him. Price is captured and jailed for his actions and Nikolai goes into hiding. '''Cage Fighting - '''July 26th, 2018, Price has spent 6 months in prison. He attempts to commit suicide with a cyanide pill but losses his nerve and decides not to. After eating at the cantine, Price gets involved in a fight with one of the prisoners. Just then, a large missile blasts through the roof, obliterating the room. Price survives as the prison starts to fall. He finds an exit and jumps into the sea, just as the prison collapes. '''Deja Vu - '''August 1st, 2018, Price is interested in why the prison was bombed, and seeks Nikolai for information. He stows away to Russia, where he hopes Nikolai will be. It turns out Nikolai owes a famous drug lord some money. He failed to pay and was therefore kidnapped. Price finds Nikolai at the drug lord's base and, after fighting through numerous forces, breaks him out. August 10th, 2018, Nikolai finds a tape showing Valentino Janosi live and well in Austria is revealed. Believeing this to be a trap Nikolai doesen't send Price to kill him. '''The London Eye - '''August 11th, 2018, the London Eye is destroyed by a bomb, killing many civilians. A text file is sent to Nikolai by an unknown source, stating that many more locations will be bombed until Price comes to find Janosi. Still believeing this to be a trap, Nikolai and Price don't act. Act 2 August 18th, 2018, Paris is bombed. Not willing to take anymore risks, Price goes to search for Janosi in Austria, but not before asking a retired MacMillan to come with him. '''Reunion - '''August 20th, 2018, Price and MacMillan go to Austria. After sneaking into Janosi's base, they find and chase him. But as they catch him, they realise it is a body double. Refusing to speak about the whereabouts of the real Janosi, he is either spared or killed by Price, depending on the player's decision. Later that day, the Taaj Mahal is bombed. Furious, Price is desperate to find and kill Janosi. August 21st, 2018, Nikolai has managed to hack the missile launch codes and, although he cannot disable them, he knows where the next strike is, The White House. He creates fake ID's for Price and MacMillan based off the President's security team so they can warn the President and extract him. '''Air Force One - '''August 25th, 2018, Price and MacMillan enter the White House, disguised as security. They warn President Thomas about the incoming missiles. The President boards Air Force One along with MacMillan and Price. During the flight, gunshots are suddenly fired, and terrorists hold the plane hostage. Price, MacMillan and the President are held at gunpoint when a man enters the room. At first, it seems to be Janosi when it is actually Mike Rawlington. He reveals that he was responsible for the bombings and was using Janosi's, who was actually killed by the bomb back in 1999, identity trying to lure Price into a trap. He wants to kill Price because of Price's failed attempt to save his family in 1999. Price and MacMillan manage to escape but fail to kill Rawlington. They parachute with the President off the plane. '''The Job - '''August 27th, 2018, desperate to find and kill Price, Rawlington sends some assassins to find Price aorund England. They finally find him but, after a knife fight, Price kills the assassins. '''One Pill Too Many - '''August 28th, 2018, unable to cope with the death of thousands at his hands, Price attempts suicide with the cyanide pill again. The player takes control of MacMillan as he spots Price trying to kill himself. After engaging in a fistfight, the pill falls down a sink. MacMillan assures an angered Price that everything will be okay. Act 3 August 29th, 2018, Nikolai receives intel that Rawlington is building a nuke and is set to destory England on September 3rd. Searching Rawlington's database, Nikolai also finds out that Kalman Szathmar, the man who tried to kill the French President, is working for Rawlington and is hiding out in a town in Switzerland. He could send Price and MacMillan to interrogate him on Rawlington's whereabouts. But he also discovers intel on Rawlington's location, also in Switzerland. However it is uncomfirmed if the intel is true. The player has the option to chose which mission they go on. Option 1 (Safe Option)= '''Cold Warfare - '''August 31st, 2018, Price and MacMillan go to Switzerland to find Szathmar. They find him in a bar but MacMillan is shot by him in the process, killing him. Angered, Price chases Szathmar through the mountain roads on motorbikes. Szathmar soon ditches the bike and enters a cable car that leads to the Alps. Price jumps and grabs on to a pipe under the cable car as it departs. He smashes his way through the windows and grabs Szathmar, threatening to throw him out. Szathmar reveals that Rawlington is hiding in an underground base in Japan. Just then, he pulls a gun from his pocket and attempts to kill Price. Price, however, causes him to misfire and the bullet hits one of the cables, causing the car to fall. Price jumps out and onto a cliff edge just in time but Szathmar falls to his death. Price then goes back to England to mourn MacMillan. |-| Option 2 (Dangerous Option)= '''Hide And Seek '- August 31st, 2018, Price, MacMillan and Nikolai head to Switzerland tp find Rawlington. They discover him in an abandoned warehouse. Rawlington quickly responds, and shoots Nikolai to death. Price and MacMillan chase Rawlington through the streets of Switzerland on motorbikes, but Rawlington escapes in a helicopter, leaving Price and MacMillan to mourn Nikolai. September 1st, 2018, Nikolai/MacMillan tracks Rawlington's location at an underground base in Japan. '''Searching For A Friend - '''September 2nd, 2018, With days to go until the nuke, Price, Nikolai/MacMillan and other former Task Force 141 members launch an assault on the underground base. They find Rawlington but he escapes on a train. '''Paying The Price - '''September 3rd, 2018, Nikolai/MacMillan tracks Rawlington's train until it arrives at Tokyo Station. Price chases Rawlington through the streets of Tokyo until they arrive on a rooftop. With a timer for the nuke in his hand, Rawlington threatens to send the nuke to England. Price tries to reason with him, but Rawlington cannot forgive him letting his family die in 1999. Price and him then engage in a fistfight until a grenade from Rawlington's belt comes loose. It falls of the rooftop and it explodes under a crane, causing it to collapse. Price uses the crane's hook to impale Rawlington in the neck, killing him for good. Price finds the timer and breaks it, stopping the countdown. Price is then caught by the police and sent back to jail to serve the rest of his sentence, whilst reflecting on WWIII. Characters '''John Price - former Task Force 141 and S.A.S. member returning from MW3. Main protagonist. Voiced by Billy Murray. Callum MacMillan - former S.A.S. member coming back from retirement after World War III. Date Of Death: August 31st, 2018 (player's choice). Voiced by Tony Curran. Valentino Janosi '- the main antagonist for the first part of the game. He is an Austrian terrorist. Date Of Death: December 26th, 1999. Voiced by Gary Schwartz. 'Michael Rawlington - the true antagonist of the game. Wants revenge on Price and MacMillan dead after they failed to save his family from Janosi's bomb in 1999. Rawlington takes on Janosi's identity in order to lure Price into his trap, as Janosi died back in 1999. Date Of Death: September 3rd, 2018. Voiced by Dominic West. Kalman Szathmar - secondary antagonist. A Hungarian assassin who attempted to assassinate the French President but had to escape after things went wrong. Date Of Death: August 31st, 2018 (player's choice). Voiced by Ivan Kamaras. Nikolai - Russian informant returning from MW3. Date Of Death: August 31st, 2018 (player's choice). Voiced by Sven Holmberg. Missions A New Day '- pass your training '''Prize Of The Decade '- save the soldier from Valentino Janosi '''Bad Day Out - Find and assassinate Janosi. Sir Price - Assassinate a Hungarian terrorist that is trying to kill the French President. Cage Fighting - Break out of prison. Deja Vu - Save Nikolai from the drug lords. The London Eye - As a civilian, witness the London Eye being bombed. Reunion - Find Janosi. Air Force One - Escort the President to safety. The Job - Defend yourself from Rawlington's assassins. One Pill Too Many - '''Stop Price from committing suicide. '''Cold Warfare (Option 1) '''- Find and interrogate Szathmar. '''Hide And Seek (Option 2) - '''Search for Rawlington in Switzerland. '''Searching For A Friend - Find Rawlington. Paying The Price - Stop Rawlington from sending the missiles and kill him. Character Profiles Throughout the game, the player will unlock character profiles for all the main characters of the story. John Price (unlocked during "Sir Price".) Sex: Male DOB: 1960 Height: 5'8" Eyes: Green Hair: Brown/Grey Nationality: British Rank: Captain Bio: A natural-born leader, John Price has seen it all and probably done it all too. In 1978 he joined the S.A.S. and quickly rose through the ranks until he made it to Captain. Skilled yet short-tempered, Price is a valuable member for any team. Callum MacMillan (Unlocked during "Prize Of The Decade".) Sex: Male DOB: 1963 Height: 5'10" Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Nationality: Scottish Rank: Captain Bio: Hailing from Scotland, Callum MacMillan is loyal to the word. A former sniper, he retired in 2000 after a traumatizing assassination attempt in Austria. However, MacMillan is now back in duty thanks to the threats by terrorist, Valentino Janosi. Valentino Janosi (Unlocked during "The London Eye".) Sex: Male DOB: 1958 Height: 6'2" Eyes: Green Hair: Grey Nationality: Austrian Rank: None Bio: A cold-hearted killer, Valentino Janosi doesn't give anyone second chances. After a tough upbringing, Janosi joined the Austrian Armed Forces at a young age but, after discovering an abandoned missile base in 1984, he went rogue and left the forces. Years and years passed until Janosi, having gone mad with power, formed his own private army in an attempt to rule Austria. He seemingly survived an assassination attempt in 1999 and is now targetting John Price. Michael Rawlington (Unlocked during "Air Force One".) Sex: Male DOB: 1969 Height: 5'10" Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown/Blonde Nationality: British Rank: Lieutenant (formerly) Bio: Lieut. Michael "Mike" Rawlington used to a kind-hearted, loveable human being with a passion for his country. But all that changed when his family was murdered by Valentino Janosi in 1999. Distraught, Rawlington stole Janosi's identity and took over his missile base and, after years of planning, is trying to kill John Price for not saving his family in time. Kalman Szathmar (Unlocked during "One Pill Too Many".) Sex: Male DOB: 1986 Height: 6'0" Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Nationality: Hungarian Rank: None Bio: A sick and twisted individual, Kalman Szathmar is the latest in a long line of skilled assassins. Holding a great grudge against the French, Szathmar attempted to assassinate the French President in 2018 but failed. He is currently hiding out in Switzerland. Nikolai (Unlocked during "Deja Vu".) Sex: Male DOB: 1969 Height: 6'2" Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Nationality: Russian Rank: None Bio: A highly intelligent, quick-thinking informant, Nikolai is usually the brains of the operation. With a PhD in Engineering, he can always get you out of a bad situation and is a skilled soldier too. Price's Speech At the end of the game, Price makes a speech to reflect on his actions. "And that was the day it all ended. The terror was over. I could finally rest. I made a lot of new friends during these past few years. And a lot of enemies too. And unfortunately, those enemies have taken all my friends away. But I will never forget my friends. They were brave, courageous people who fought for their country, to defend the world from our worst enemies. They may no longer be with me, but my friends will always live on in my memories, for the rest of my life. I swear that I will carry their names on for generations to come. The world must know about their efforts. No one shall forget their names, no one shall forget what they did. The world will always have enemies....but its people like them who save it over and over again. And I, John Price, was lucky enough to know them. And I am proud of that...I am proud of them. Good night, warriors." Achievements Story First Day On The Regiment - complete your training. The Greeting - Save MacMillan from Valentino Janosi's men. Terror Of A Terrorist - assist MacMillan and Rawlington in the Janosi Operation. That Liberating Feeling - escape prison. Good Deed - save Nikolai. Double The Fun - spare Janosi's double. Expert Austrian - escape from the Austrian base...again. Identity Theft - Find out the truth. Bodyguard - save the President. Assassinator - kill the assassins. Life Saver - save Price from himself. Playing It Safe - take the safe option. Darer - take the dangerous option. One Down - interrogate and kill Kalman Szathmar. So Long - say goodbye to an old friend. Lights Out - kill him. Soundtrack Call of Duty: Final Warfare soundtrack was written and composed by Brian Tyler. Trailers ''Call of Duty: Final Warfare Official Trailer ''was the first trailer released for the game. Development Rumours for a MW4 surfaced during 2013, with Infinity Ward hinting at many clues. The game was confirmed in early 2015, with the title of ''Final Warfare. '' This is the first ''Call of Duty ''game to use the next-generation IW 4.0 engine, featuring enhanced graphics and improved motion and facial capture. Trivia *During early development, the missions "A New Day" and "Prize Of The Decade" were not included in the game. This was changed when Infinity Ward wanted to give the players a good idea of Price's backstory. Even though these missions are in the game, the music in them are not included in the official soundtrack.